Undertale: Beginnings
by madface7
Summary: Before Frisk freed the monsters... Before Chara fell... Before the barrier was sealed... A war took place.


-===:::DISCLAIMER: Nobody knows how long monsters really live for, when they become an adult, and when the war took place, so this story speculates that monsters live for maybe 2500 years (it sounds dumb i know ut baby Asriel's in this so he still has to be a kid in 201X, and magic/medieval stuff happened from the 5th to 15th century) before growing up and takes place in the 15th century. Also, Gaster is replaced by another monster named Foliver, because we also don't know when Gaster was made the Royal Scientist of monsters and I like the idea of a new character. Okay, long disclaimer over! To the story!:::===-

SUNDAY, JAN. 24

143X

"Honey, I'm home!" Asgore walked in the door to his house, the smell of dinner filling his nose. He stepped through the hallway into the kitchen. He hugged Toriel and sat at the couch in the living room.

"Gorey, dear, supper will be ready in five minutes. How was your day at work?" asked Toriel.

"Rough day. The humans at the Integration of Monsterkind wouln't go five seconds without arguing about monsters. It's like they hate us, or are afraid of us, or something. By the way, how's the baby doing?"

"Azzy is sleeping in his crib. He's been crying all day. I think he's sick. I took him to the doctor and they said he has the flu. I'm worried for him."

"I am too. I hope he'll get well soon."

Toriel looked at the oven. "Dinner is ready!" she said, and put a plate full of steak and corn on the table.

"This looks good!" Asgore licked his lips. He cut his steak and took a bite.

"Help yourself," said Toriel,"but remember to save room for dessert!" She sat down and took a bite out of her corn. "So, what has the Royal Scientist of Monsters been up to lately?"

"Dr. Foliver's trying to invent a way to keep diseases in a place where no one can catch it- but apparently a human invented that last year. Now he's working on making a "printing press" which is a machine to print writing easier. He's found out that a human's stolen his idea too and working on it twice as fast as him."

"So humans are taking his ideas... That's sad. Eventually, he'll invent something good. He's the smartest monster around."

"Yes, but most humans are smarter."

The next day, work was harsh for Asgore. The big meeting was that day. He went to the Integration of Monsters headquarters and the big discussion took place. Asgore sat at the table. The humans were ready to discuss. One human in particular stood out from the others. He had never seen her before. The human stood up. "My name is Claricia Terr. I'm new to the Integration of Monsterkind. I would like to discuss something." She took out a scroll and unrolled it to see a picture of a giant, frightening beast. "This is a monster. Do you know what this monster has? A human soul. Scary, right? A monster with a human soul could wipe out humanity as we know it!"  
Asgore stood up. "Please, Claricia, have some sense. A monster wouldn't hurt a-"

"Do you know what hides behind this monster's face? Does this look frightening to you? These monsters might be a threat to humanity!"

A human that Asgore recognized as Fallon Hue-Mann stood up and said, "Mrs. Terr, monsters haven't hurt us at all. Why would they hurt us now?"

"OPEN YOUR EYES!" screamed Claricia. "I HAVE SEEN THESE HUMAN SOUL-INFUSED BEASTS, AND THEY'RE POWER HUNGRY LIKE A LION THAT HASN'T EATEN IN A WEEK!"  
"But, Mrs. Terr, those are only the soul-infused ones. It's not like every monster will soon have a human soul in them."

"These monsters could, in the future, accidentally absorb our dead souls and kill us all! Do all you not see the severity of this situation? Answer me, who is with me?"

Everyone except Fallon and Asgore raised their hand.

END OF CHAPTER 1

Anyone else realize that the humans' names are puns? Claricia Terr might be Chara's ancestor because Chara could be named Chara C (Claricia after her ancestor) Terr, and Fallon Hue-Man is named Fallen Human because Frisk is a fallen human and Fallon is peaceful? Yes, I suck.


End file.
